fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Fallen Cliff/1
Roleplay CALLA FOSTER: This was it, Calla was going to die. It was offial, but her life wasn’t flashing though her eyes, not at all. The only thing that was flashing in her eyes, was that big fat, Danger! Sign her she saw earlier. She was hanging in by the ledge. Over a deadly cliff, her last moments would be here. 'JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson whistled as he walked on the edge of the cliff, in a happy mood. Today was a good day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, all that stuff. He felt bad for anyone who was going to die on this day. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla saw a boy walked by, maybe he would help her. He had to, or else she would murder him after she got out of this position. “Hey you!” The boy turned to look down at her, “Yes you. Would you mind grabbing my hand?” She waved her free hand around. “I can just levitate up, but what’s the fun in that?” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson waved his hand around. “It’s such a beautiful day to die, right?” He gave her a smirk. “I don’t help unless my help is needed. And you look perfectly capable of helping yourself.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla intimidatingly stared into his eyes, “I don’t think you realize what I can do to you.” '''JACKOSN DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson stared right back, unfazed. “Is that so? Then go ahead and do it to me. But, please keep in mind that I’m really the only one here right now, so if you want to get back up and can‘t do it yourself, I’m really your onky hope.” He crossed his arms and waited for her to do something. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla sharply glared, “I’ll deal with you later.” She turned to a tree, and using her mental strength, she made it bend down to a place her feet could reach and stepped on. She shot up into the air using levitation, than came back down. She put the tree back in it!s place and faced the rude boy. '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson slowly clapped. “So you aren’t useless! What a huge surprise! I would give you an award, but I don’t have any on me.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla snorted, “That was probably the dumbest, but funniest thing I’ve heard All day. And I Live with Kenric Foster, so that‘s saying I something.” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '“I’m glad that I can be comedic entertainment for you,” Jackson said sarcastically. “I get payed fifteen dollars an hour. Check, cash, or debit.” 'CALLA FOSTER: '”Sorry to break it to you, but here in the Lost Cities, we don’t sue any of that.” She said dryly, “We use these things called a birth fund you see.” She said as if she were telling a little kid. 'JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson gave her a look. “Stop talking to me as if I’m a little kid. I know what birth funds are. Just because I wasn’t born in the Lost Cities doesn’t mean I’m an idiot.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '“I never called you an idiot. But if you would like to call yourself one, I’m not going to stop you. After all, we eventually need to face the truth, it seems you already have though. That’s something to be proud of.” Calla had a way with words, she could twist the meanest things into a compliment, which left other‘s extremely confused. 'JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson could hear the insult in her words, but he didn’t let it get to him. He had heard worse before. “It’s great that we’re in the same page,” he said. “I for one was thinking that maybe someone like you wasn’t smart enough to say such wise words, but I’m glad you proved me wrong.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, “Someone like me? What exactly is ‘someone like me‘ supposed to be categorized by? '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '“You were dangling from a cliff even with a huge danger sign right in front of you. You beg for my help even though you were perfectly capable of helping yourself. Forgive me for thinking that you wrren’ the smartest person in the world.” ' CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla rolled her eyes, “I was dangling from a cliff because I tripped, people do that you know? And I asked for help, because it would have been more efficient than me bending over a tree.” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson snorted. “If you’re clumsy, then you should know better than to be hanging around in a place like this.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '“It’s not my fault that the ground has an obsession with me, I didn’t ask for that. It just... really wanted to show how much it loves me today.” She shrugged, “The cliff was the perfect way for it to show it’s gratitude.” 'JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson studied her. “You remind me a lot of someone my friend told me about,” he remarked. '''CALLA FOSTER: '“Oh? Maybe I know this person, what’s their name?” She questioned, her interest sparking. 'JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson shrugged. “Three people, actually. One of who is my sister. Kara, Mason, and Maya. Maybe you know them.” '''CALLA FOATER: '''Calla smiled, “I do know them. Maya and Kara are good friends of mine. Mason and I had a battle to the death, though no one died...” She remember the dual they had, and smiled at it, “We’re friends now.” Calla looked up at him again, “I’m Calla Foster.” '''JACKSON DANWSLAYER: '''Jackson raised his eyebrows. “You dualed with Mason? And didn’t die? I’m impressed. My name is Jackson Dawnslayer.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla froze, “Dude, no way. I beat you up a while back. Right after I put the Blood King in his place.” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Understanding dawned on his face. “Oh, you’re the reason I woke up with scars all over me!” Jackson looked warily at her. “You’re... not going to do it again, are you?” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla shrugged, “Not unless you provoke me.” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '“Speaking of which, how the heck did you get into a fight with Mason? He’s the most chill guy you can meet.” 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla waved if off, “I said some stuff. It didn’t end well for the others, we were fine though. He’s pretty good.” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '“Very. Don’t make him mad; it’s a literal death sentence. By the way, care to explain why the heck you battled the Blood King?” 'CALLA FOSTER: '“I did make him mad, I didn’t die. I almost beat him, we would have killed everyone there if Maya didn’t stop him and Abben didn‘t stop me. And about the Blood King, he was rude to me.” 'JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''A cold fire burned in his eyes. “He still hasn’t learned his lesson, has he?” Jackson said coldly. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla shook her head, “I knocked him out and it was almost effortless, yet he decides to mess with me again. I mean, if you are going to mess with someone, choose so that you won’t loose. He decided to try and hurt my friends too, can’t say it worked very well.” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '“When Kara told me what happened, I and a hard time believing it. The King is powerful, but not enough to jump into another dimension.” Jackson rubbed his temples. “All this stuff about the portal opening between fan fictions is making my head hurt.” 'CALLA FOSTER: '“I actually find it cool, I mean,“ She pintched him, hard, “My author made me do that. I’m still mad at Abben for not getting our fan fiction. I could have eseen what happens to me!” 'JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson yelped with surprise at the pinch. “Oh, go on and blame your author,” he mumbled and raised his eyes to the sky. “Yo, author!” Jackson called out. “Have a little more sense when it comes to creating characters! I mean, it’s not as if my author is any better, but still!” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla yelled up at the sky, “No! Leave me be! I’m awesome! Change him! He’s annoying!” She turned to look at him and grinned “My author made me say that.” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '“Oh, really now?” Jackson yelled back up at the sky. “My characters are amazing!” Jackson grinned back at Calla. “My author made me say that.” 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla rolled her eyes, “You are So immature.” Calla took a fruit off of the tree using telekinesis, than grabbed a rock, she used telekinesis to throw the rock and the fruit exploded and flew so far, that you couldn’t see it. '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson stared at the wreck, then looked at Calla. “Is there a reason you did that?” '''CALLA FOSTER: '“No, I’m just a fruit murderer that is questioning my life choices.” She said sarcastically. 'JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson rolled his eyes. ‘Very funny. Now, for real, what did that fruit do to you?” '''CALLA FOSTER: “'Well, I channeled all my rage into that small dense ma-“ Before should could finish, a girl appeared. 'JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Both Calla and Jackson turned around to see a girl with brown hair and brown eyes staring at the sky. “I can never understand your characters, Bea. They always surprise me.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Amother girl with brown hair and brown eyes appeared, “We can discuss my questionable character choices later, but right now let’s focus on them Rida.” She turned to look at Calla and Jackson. '''JACKSON DANWSLAYER: '''The first girl gestured for them to continue. “Go on, don’t mind us.” Jackson turned to Calla and asked, “Di you have any idea who those people are?” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''The girl referred to as Bea scoffed, “I’m Calla’s author of course! Duh. Rida over her is your author Jackson.” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''The other girl - Rida - gave a friendly wave. “Hi!” Jackson stared at the two of them and pointed at her. “You mean, it’s your fault that I went through everything I did?” Rida nodded. “Yup! It was fun writing about all of your tragic experiences. One might call it cruel, but the reality is that it’s called being brutally honest.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Bea gave Rida a high five, “This is exactly why we are friends,“ She turned to Calla, “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you. You’ve got a lot in store.” Calla waved it off, “That’s nice and all, just tell me one thing, does Abben end up being my Cognate?” '''JACKSON DANWSLAYER: '“Now, now, every author knows the sacred rule about writing,” Rida said. “Never give out spoilers about your stories. I’m sorry, Calla, but I’m afraid that we’re protected by ancient costumes to not tell you what’s going to happen in your story.” She sighed. “Not even to fellow authors.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Bea shrugged, “Of course we could break the conduct. But that would result in you changing your story, which I have to write. And Calla, before you do anything else in the future remember, Your words mean a lot to people. Especially some people.” Bea smlied at the thought of Calla’s... colourful vocabulary. She turned back to them, “So, how are you guys feeling about the my-author-just came-out-of-nowhere thing?” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson scratched the back of his neck. “It’s kinda weird, actually, seeing the person who literally made me, gave me things to do, made me fall in love...” Rida smiled mischievously at that. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla gave Rida a impressed look, “You made him fall in love? Huh, didn’t think that was possible.” She turned to Bea, “What about me?” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Rida turned to Bea excitedly. “Yeah, does Calla fall in love? And if she does, with who?” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Instead of answering them, Bea turned to Jackson. “Do you think she fall’s in love? And with who if so. Maybe she’s already in love. You’ve known her for a short time, but what do you think?” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson thought about that. “Well, she doesn’t look as if she‘s head over heels for someone right now, so I don’t think she’s in love yet. But, I think she will fall in love. After all, authors always include romance in their stories, right? As for who, that remains a mystery to me.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Bea crossed her arms, “You are all blind. I’m pretty sure Calla has mentioned his name like 3 times to you! Mad you had a ten minute long conversation. But than again, she hasn’t met the other guy...” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Rida clapped her hands excitedly together. “I can’t wait to meet him! But then again, he’s the one thing coming between Cabben, so...” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla gave Rida a ridiculed look, “What the heck is Cabben? I’m pretty sure mom and dad mentioned that before.” Category:Roleplay Page